Hakai no ōnokikan
by Kazemito
Summary: Iblis, malaikat, dan malaikat jatuh adalah keberadaan yang sudah lama menghilang semenjak pengguna Chakra muncul. Tapi sekali lagi, dengan perantara seorang anak yang terlantar, keberadaan mereka mulai kembali terlihat. Akankah dunia masih bisa berjalan dengan semestinya setelah kemunculan mereka, sekaligus dengan kemunculan reinkarnasi dari raja kebijaksanaan.
1. 72 Iblis Neraka

Menghadapi tekanan batin yang begitu perih sangatlah menyakitkan… kenyataan bahwa orang yang merupakan suruhan ayahmu sendiri membunuh keluargamu tanpa belas kasihan. Dia memang tidak berdaya dan mereka…. mereka seenaknya menindas keluarga kecil mereka.

Darah ini… teriakan ini, ingin dia meredam semuanya, meredam segala perasaan takut didalam hatinya. Bahkan jika perlu dia ingin menggigit lidahnya andai itu bisa meredam teriakkan ini.

Begitu menyakitkan bahkan jika kalian merasakannya kalian tidak akan pernah bisa menahannya… dan malam itu terjadi.. saat malam yang menghiasi langit… bulan purnama yang seakan mengatakan bahwa akan ada pembantaian tragis yang sangat memilukan.

Air mata tak hentinya mengalir dari kelopak mata pemuda itu… mata yang redup kehilangan cahayanya… luka yang sudah lama tergali semakin dalam layaknya sebuah jurang yang tidak memiliki dasar… sebuah jurang yang sangat jauh dari cahaya… sebuah kegelapan yang berkabung pada jalannya sebuah tragedy yang sangat menyayat hati….

Dia terdiam dengan perasaan seperti sebuah pisau yang merobek hatinya secara kasar… memegang dadanya hanya itulah yang dilakukan pemuda itu… jatuh terduduk dan menangis sejadinya….

"KENAPA KAU BISA MELAKUKAN INI SIALAN."

Berteriak untuk menumpahkan segala penyesalan yang dilakukannya… menyalahkan diri karena tidak berdaya dalam menjaga keluarganya. Namun pada akhirnya dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-pun, saat tiga orang itu berjalan mendekatinya dan memegang kedua tangannya, memegang dengan erat, dan membawanya pergi, pergi dan memasukannya kedalam sebuah tahanan. Penjara busuk yang jauh dari cahaya.

Setiap detik yang dia habiskan, setiap detik yang selalu membawanya pada sebuah tragedy gila, tragedy dimana dia selalu ditindas, menjadi mangsa yang sangat empuk. Waktu yang selalu berulang dan tidak akan pernah berubah.

Tapi perubahan akan selalu tampak setiap waktunya, jika kita mau berusahan dan tidak selalu diam. Karena didalam hatinya yang kecil, dia ingin membalas semuanya, membalas rasa sakit itu.

Dia harus kuat, dia harus menahan teriakan ini, memusnahkan segala apa yang ada didepannya, karena pada dasarnya dia berpikir bahwa, tidak ada kehidupan jika tidak ada rasa sakit. Dia akan membawa rasa sakit kepada mereka, menumpahkan segala penderitaannya kepada keluarga mereka, menumpahkan dan membiarkan bagaimana mereka merasakan sakitnya kehidupan yang dialaminya.

Title : Hakai no Onokikan

72 Iblis Neraka

Disclaimer : Segala karakter anime yang berada di fic saya bukan punya saya

Rated : M

Summary : Iblis, malaikat, dan malaikat jatuh adalah keberadaan yang sudah lama menghilang semenjak pengguna Chakra muncul. Tapi sekali lagi, dengan perantara seorang anak yang terlantar, keberadaan mereka mulai kembali terlihat. Akankah dunia masih bisa berjalan dengan semestinya.

" **Seandainya kau berjuang… kau bisa mengalahkan mereka, reinkarnasi Solomon. Aku bingung bagaimana kau tahan dengan perlakukan seperti ini."**

Dengan perasaan sedih, pria tampan yang terbang dilangit malam memandang sosok anak kecil yang tampak kedinginan di dalam sebuah penjara. Dia melayang mendekati tembok pemisah antara ruangan tempatk anak kecil itu dan dunia luar.

Tubuhnya yang menembus dinding itu membuatnya sangat mudah berada didalam ruangan itu. Pemuda itu berjalan dan mendepati tubuh kurus anak kecil itu dan membelai rambut pirangnya yang tampak kusam. Dia seolah merasakan kesedihan yang mendalam dari anak itu, anak ini mengingatkannya kepada orang yang sangat disayanginya dulu.

"Solomon… sebelum kematiannya dia mengabarkan kepada kita bahwa akan ada anak yang merupakan keturunannya dan generasi selanjutnya. Kita terlambat menyadarinya, harusnya kita tahu bahwa saat ini neraka dalam keadaan buruk karena hati anak ini yang tidak bisa tenang… Dantalion aku rasa kau sungguh kesal saat ini."

Sosok lain muncul dari sebuah lingkaran sihir yang muncul disamping pemuda itu, lingkaran sihir itu mengeluarkan dua rantai yang begerak dengan liarnya, dua rantai panjang itu mulai berputar menutupi apa yang dikeluarkan oleh lingkaran sihir itu. Secara perlahan, kedua rantai itu mulai berubah menjadi naga timur dengan panjang 5 meter dan seekor ular hitam legam bermata merah yang panjangnya sama dengan naga itu.

Kedua makhluk itu mengelilingi seorang gadis cantik bersurai hitam dan memiliki mata coklat gelap. Dia mengenakan sebuah turtleneck putih yang ditutupi oleh kamisol ungu tua, dia juga mengenakan rok ungu gelap, dan sepatuh putih dia juga mengenakan sebuah syal berwarna putih dengan ujungnya berwarna merah muda transparan.

"Astaroth kah?... apa yang lainnya sudah berkumpul?."

Dantalion adalah laki-laki tinggi dengan rambut hitam dengan poni ke arah kanan secara berantakan. Dia memiliki mata merah-violet dan tindikan pada masing-masing telinganya. Dia memakai jubah gelap, merah, putih, dan hitam dengan jubah compang-camping. Kontras sepatu putih sebatas lutut dan sabuk tebal dikenakan di pinggang.

Dantalion adalah seorang iblis yang dulunya merupakan manusia, dia melepaskan kemanusiaanya dan memanggil iblis demi membalas masa lalunya yang kelam. Iblis yang dipanggilnya tidak main-main, iblis yang dipanggilnya adalah raja iblis itu sendiri, raja iblis Lucifer.

"Apakah kita harus membawanya ke Neraka?."

Dengan wajah datar tanpa emosi, Astaroth bertanya dengan nada kebingungan. Dia mengarahkan naga dan ularnya untuk mendekati Naruto, kedua makhluk itu menggigit pemuda itu, tampak luka-luka ditubuh Naruto mulai menghilang.

"Aku rasa tidak… mengingat keberadaan Solomon tidak diterima dikalangan iblis. Dulu Solomon hampir di bunuh karena banyak yang tidak menerimanya di dalam Neraka, pilihan itu kurang baik dan bisa membuat anak ini dalam keadaan terancam."

Dantalion sedikit menjauh dari Naruto, tubuhnya mulai diselimuti oleh api. Api itu membakar tubuh Naruto tanpa sisa, tapi dia tidak membunuh Naruto karena api itu hanya memindahkan tubuh pemuda kecil itu ketempat yang diinginkannya, meninggalkan penjara yang memberikannya rasa sakit yang teramat sangat pedih.

Dengan langkah berat disertai aura yang sangat kuat, tempat penjara rahasia milik Negara api itu mulai terasa panas. Astaroth sedikit menjauhi pemuda itu. Dia tau apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, kebakaran atau mungkin kehancuran bangunan ini.

Kedua makhluk peliharaannya mulai memakan tubuhnya, setelah tubuhnya habis. Kedua makhluk itu mulai merayap kesekitar bangunan untuk mencari jalan keluar atau mungkin untuk mengumpulkan informasi. Kesadarnnya yang terbagi kepada kedua makhluk itu setelah dia dimakan membuatnya bisa mengingat apa yang diketahui oleh kedua makhluk itu.

"Manusia sialan… melihat luka-luka ditubuh reinkarnasi Solomon, aku tahu kalian sudah menyiksanya. Matilah kalian semua."

Dengan mata merah tanpa pupil yang menghiasi kedua mata Dantalion. Ledakan api dalam sekala besar mengguncang bangunan itu, setiap lorong bangunan itu di lalui oleh apinya, teriakan kesakitan menjadi sebuah alunan nada kesenangan bagi Dantalion.

Astaroth yang sudah berlindung dengan lingkaran sihirnya hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah didalam tubuh kedua makhluk peliharannya. Dia terus merayap sekaligus mempertahankan kekuatan sihirnya supaya naga dan ularnya tidak terbakar, mungkin dia harus membunuh Dantalion lain kali.

.

.

Hakai no Onokikan

.

.

Dunia ini adalah dunia yang tidak pernah bisa diterima oleh akal sehat. Reinkarnasi, apakah kau percaya itu, reinkarnasi dimana jiwa masa lalu akan terus mengikuti dirinya yang akan terlahir kemasa depan, bisa saja membawa ingatan, kekuatan, ataupun yang lainnya.

Tapi dunia ini adalah dunia yang tidak masuk akal, bahkan ada orang yang bisa memanggil seorang dewa. Seperti klan Uzumaki yang mampu untuk memanggil dewa kematian, atau pemimpin Konoha kedua yang mampu untuk memanggil orang yang sudah mati.

Tatanan dunia saat ini mungkin sudah rusak, semua kekuatan yang ada adalah sumber dari rusaknya tatanan dunia ini. Leluhur para pengguna Chakra mempercayai bahwa kekuatan yang berada di setiap manusia mampu untuk membawa kedamaian.

Tapi kekuatan hanyalah menciptakan perasaan benci dan peperangan.

Malam cerah dimana makhluk Nokturnal aktif berkeliaran, suara burung hantu membawa sebuah perasaan merinding. Disebuah hutan yang terkenal akan ceritanya, cerita dimana bahwa hutan ini membawa sejuta mimpi buruk bagi siapa yang memasukinya.

Sebuah kobaran api besar yang membakar daerah sekitar muncul dan membentuk sebuah tubuh anak kecil yang tertidur dengan nyaman, tidur yang nyenyak karena memang dia sangat lelah. Aktifitasnya di penjara dan dikurung layaknya hewan membuatnya tidak banyak ber istirahat, apa lagi dia adalah satu-satunya anak-anak disana.

Dia yang diperlakukan tidak adil, karena dia merupakan anak haram dari keluarga pemimpin mereka sehingga banyak yang tidak ingin menganggapnya. Kehidupan ini sangatlah menyakitkan.

Disekitar pemuda itu mulai terbentuk sangat banyak lingkaran sihir. Segala elemen yang ikut serta dalam memperindah lingkaran sihir itu menjadi sebuah hiasan yang sangat menarik. Dari lingkaran sihir itu keluar sosok seperti manusia tapi bukan manusia, mereka adalah iblis, iblis neraka yang merupakan iblis paling berpengaruh karena ketangguhan mereka.

Dengan pandangan sedih dan menyesal, mereka semua mengulurkan tangan mereka kearah pemuda itu. Menyalurkan sebuah energy gelap yang membungkus tubuh pemuda itu.

"Aku rasa Dantalion saat ini mengamuk dan beruntung bahwa Astaroth memberitahukan kepada kita bahwa anak ini sudah dikirim ketempat lain."

Salah satu dari mereka bergumam pelan, dia berhenti untuk menyalurkan energy sihirnya dan lebih berkonsentrasi untuk merasakan keberadaan sihir yang saat ini tampak meledak. Tersenyum sinis, iblis berperangkat raja itu menatap sosok gadis yang terbang menuju kearah mereka dengan naganya yang tampak sangat panjang.

Asatroth… memang naganya bisa bertambah panjang jika dia perintahkan, naga setan hasil peranakan Asmodeus dengan salah satu naga yang sangat ditakuti… naga berkepala lima yang mewakili elemen api, angin, tanah, air, dan cahaya. Sosok naga kehancuran yang banyak membuat alam dalam keadaan buruk, seperti gempa, badai, dan lain-lain.

Bukan hasil secara sah sih, Asmodeus yang melambangkan Nafsu birahi memperkosa naga betina itu saat dia berwujud seperti manusia dan sedang mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya. Anak yang tidak diterima oleh Tiamat maupun Asmoedus di ambilnya dan dijadikannya hewan peliharaannya. Dengan keadaan naga itu masih kecil, sangat mudah untuk mempengaruhi dan menciptakan sebuah kebohongan. Asmodeus tampak tidak terlalu peduli, dia hanya mengatakan bahwa ini adalah murni karena memang ini adalah pekerjaan iblis.

"Bagaimana keadaan reinkarnasi Solomon?."

Astaroth dengan wajah datar tapi tidak menutupi bahwa saat ini dia tidak dalam keadaan baik bertanya dengan nada meminta penjelasan. Dia tidak memperdulikan wajahnya yang basah karena keringat, keringat karena hawa panas dari api Dantalion.

Beruntung naga peliharaannya membuat angin disekitarnya berhembus kencang dan menerpa wajah cantiknya. Dia benar-benar kesal sekarang ingin, kesal karena seenaknya Dantalion melepaskan api yang sangat besar. Dia yakin bahwa pemuda itu mengeluarkan semua kekuatan sihirnya untuk membuat api itu.

"Dia tampak baik-baik saja… sekarang mungkin kita harus menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menjelaskannya."

Gadis cantik dengan warna rambut merah, dia memiliki warna mata biru-hjau dan mengenakan sebuah gaun merah dengan sebuah mahkota besar dengan hiasan permata, dia mengendarai sebuah unta dan tubuhnya yang sangat indah membuat semua iblis pria disekitarnya meliriknya dengan nafsu sedari tadi. Unta itu sendiri tampak terbakar oleh api hitam-merah, matanya yang berwarna merah darah tampak sangat menakutkan, tubuhnya juga sangat besar, dua kali lebih besar dari manusia dewasa.

"Ugghh…"

Mereka semua tersenyum senang saat secara perlahan pemuda yang sedari tadi mereka tunggu mulai membuka matanya, mungkin karena dingin malam yang seakan menusuk kulit. Kelopak mata itu mulai terbuka dan memperlihatkan iris biru laut yang tampak meredup.

"Kau kedinginan?."

Gadis kecil itu berlari kecil, mengarahkan tangannya kedepan. Bola api kecil tercipta dan melayang mengelilingi Naruto. Sedangkan pemuda itu yang mendengar suara asing mulai membuka matanya, dia terkejut saat banyak orang yang memandanginya dengan senyum bahagia.

Tubuhnya bergetar memandang mereka, apa lagi saat dia melihat bola api kecil yang mengelilingi tubuhnya. Ingatannya kembali berputar saat adiknya, adik yang paling disayanginya dibakar hidup-hidup. Teriakan itu yang selalu terngiang ditelinganya.

Rasa trauma masih dirasakannya hingga saat ini.

"Si-siapa kalian?… aku mohon jauhkan api ini."

Dengan perasaan bersalah yang dalam. Gadis kecil itu menghilangkan apinya, dia melangkah mundur serta menutupi wajahnya dengan tangannya. Tubuhnya juga bergetar hebat, timbul rasa bersalah didalam hatinya. Sedikit air mata menetes di balik kelopaknya.

"Ma-maafkan aku Solomon… aku tidak tahu bahwa kau benci dengan api ku."

Dengan perasaan bingung disertai takut. Naruto memandang wanita itu dengan alis terangkat naik, sejenak dia melupakan rasa takutnya. Dia dapat melihat beragam ekspresi diwajah mereka. kembali dia mengalihkan perhatiannya saat sebuah cahaya muncul dilangit malam, tepat diatasnya.

Cahaya bulat itu mengeluarkan sosok pemuda yang dengan tiba-tiba memeluknya dengan erat disertai air mata yang mengalir deras.

"Ohh… Solomon maafkan aku yang terlalu lama datang, maafkan aku. Kau bisa menghukumku- ugh sakit."

Naas bagi iblis yang di kenal mampu untuk meniru wajah orang lain, iblis yang memiliki suara indah, iblis yang dikenal dengan peniup seruling karena dia banyak menciptakan perselisihan sekaligus orang yang mampu untuk membuat cinta tumbuh di hati manusia.

Baru datang tapi dia sudah mendapatkan sebuah pukulan keras dari sosok Asatroth yang tampak sekarang berubah menjadi wuju iblis sebenarnya. Dengan sepasayang sayap kelelawar besar yang dikelilingi aura kegelapan, tidak lupa wajahnya yang terbakar oleh api hitam dan pakaiannya yang berubah menjadi kain hitam panjang yang melilit tubuhnya dari dada sampai lutut, jangan lupakan kuku tangan dan kakinya yang mulai memanjang.

"Baka… menjauhlah darinya sialan."

Astaroth terus-terus saja memukul kepala Dantalion tanpa ampun, sedangkan pria iblis itu meringis kasar. Ingin dia membalas tapi dia sudah dikagetkan dengan teriakan keras dari Naruto.

"Men-menjauhlah dariku."

Dengan teriakan keras disertai ekspresi marah. Naruto mendorong tubuh Dantalion, entah kenapa, tubuh pemuda itu terlempar sangat jauh. Bahkan walaupun dengan tenaga kecil anak umur 12 tahun. Naruto sendiri bingung dengan itu. Dia tidak tahu bahwa dia bisa menerbangkan orang dewasa hanya karena dorongannya.

"Pengaruh segel Solomon… perintahmu adalah perintah mutlak kepada kami, kau tahu, apa-pun keinginanmu adalah keinginan yang harus kami lakukan. Maka dari itu, terimalah kami sekali lagi."

Dengan helaan nafas pelan. Belial dengan nama raja kegelapan abadi mewakili mereka semua, ke 70 iblis itu melakukan posisi jongkok layaknya ksatria menghadap raja, kecuali bagi Dantalion yang saat ini terbaring lemah karena menghantam batu dengan keras atau Gremory yang masih setia duduk anggun diatas unta kesayangannya.

Naruto sendiri bingung dengan situasi ini, tapi dia tidak bodoh dalam menghadapi situasi. Solomon?, bahkan dia tidak tahu siapa pemilik nama itu, tapi dia yakin bahwa dirinya mirip dengan sosok yang dimaksud dengan mereka.

Belial sendiri tampak memancarkan aura kebahagiaan. Dia sudah yakin bahwa pemuda itu adalah sosok yang diramalkan oleh Solomon, mengingat bagaimana perintah pemuda itu bekerja kepada Dantalion. Hal itu diperkuat saat dia melihat sebuah cincin yang menjadi hiasan kalung yang dikenakan oleh Naruto.

"Kau mungkin bingung… sebenarnya kami sudah menunggumu sudah sangat lama, kau adalah reinkarnasi dari Solomon yang sudah diramalkan olehnya dengan bantuan saudara iblisku. Oh ya kami semua iblis, kami tahu bahwa kau adalah reinkarnasi Solomon karena cincin yang kau jadikan hiasan kalung itu… aku rasa kau akan percaya setelah melihat perubahan Astaroth"

Naruto tersentak kaget saat mendengar ucapan Belial. Reinkarnasi, bahkan dia tidak menyangka ada kata itu. Terutama mereka mengaku bahwa mereka adalah iblis. menghadapi situasi yang sangat sulit ini, dia tidak bisa mempercayai begitu saja ucapan mereka. Tapi sesuatu dalam dirinya mencoba untuk mendorong hatinya untuk mempercayai pemuda itu.

Perhatiannya tertuju kepada Astaroth… wanita iblis itu tampak mengerikan, tapi entah kenapa dia tidak bisa takut. Seolah dia merasa terlindungi saat melihat wujud wanita itu.

Bersamaan dengan itu, cincin yang menghiasi kalungnya bersinar terang. Cincin ini adalah pemberian ibu nya, pemberia saat dia berumur 10 tahun, saat itu ibu nya mengatakan bahwa cincin ini adalah cincin yang akan memperlihatkan identitas aslinya, dan pada saat itu juga kematian kepada keluarganya.

Identias asli?

Ataukah memang dia adalah reinkarnasi dari sosok yang mereka maksud dan ibu nya sudah tahu bahwa dia adalah reinkarnasi seseorang. Dengan perasaan campur aduk, Naruto mencoba untuk tidak memperdulikan rasa takutnya. Dia berdiri dengan tenang tapi sedikit takut, mata birunya memandang semua iblis yang berjongkok didepannya.

"Be-benarkah kalian akan mengikuti perintahku?... jika iya, tetaplah bersamaku dan melindungiku."

Naruto bukanlah anak bodoh, dengan mereka, semua iblis disini mungkin dapat melindunginya dari mereka, atau mungkin dapat membantunya untuk membalas dendam. Sejenak dia berpikir, apakah ini permainan takdir dari ilahi. Dibunuh dan akhirnya mereka yang telah membunuh akan dibunuh.

Tidak….

Itu tidak penting, yang penting dia harus memikirkan cara untuk membalaskan dendamnya. Ini lah yang mereka tanam dan inilah yang akan mereka nikmati hasilnya, dia akan tetap membalaskan dendam, dia tidaklah seorang anak baik yang mudah memaafkan. Dia tidak naïf dan tidak buta dalam melihat bagaimana dunia ini berjalan.

"Kami akan selalu menuruti keinginanmu rajaku."

Gremory turun dari unta kesayangannya, dia berjalan mendekati Naruto dan memeluk tubuh kecilnya. Naruto walaupun takut, tapi dia merasakan perasaan tenang, apa lagi mata gadis itu memandanginya dengan tatapan lembut. Ingin dia menangis saat merasakan pelukan hangat ini.

Selama dua tahun hidup tanpa kasih sayang dan merasakan dinginnya malam atau saat dia merasakan takut karena disakiti. Hal itu membuatnya menjadi trauma, hatinya juga sempat membeku karena kejamnya dunia ini. Tapi, pelukan ini sangat hangat dan dia sangat suka dengan keadaannya ini.

Membalas pelukan wanita itu, Naruto membiarkan tubuhnya hanyut dalam dekapan hangat. Kerinduan muncul dihatinya, rindu pada ibunya, sosok yang selalu menemani malamnya, sosok yang selalu memeluknya saat sedih.

Ibu baginya adalah segalanya. Perlindungannya sangat nyaman, tidak ada yang dapat memberikan rasa kasih yang besar kecuali ibu. Andai dia bisa menghidupkan orang mati, mungkin dia akan menghidupkan kembali ibu nya.

Tapi itu tidak mungkin dilakukannya. Menghidupkan orang mati sama saja dengan pintu surga akan di tutup untuknya, tapi apakah dia masih pantas merasakan surga ilahi. Mengingat dia memiliki emosi negative yang sangat besar.

Tapi dia tidak ingin membuat ibunya menangis karena dia menghidupkannya kembali, biarlah ibu dan adiknya bahagia dialam sana. Dia harus tetap focus kepada jalan yang ingin diambilnya, biarlah badannya menanggung semua rasa sakit itu, membalas bagaimana rasa sakit yang dialami ibu dan adiknya saat dibunuh secara sadis, membalaskan dendamnya.

"Anggaplah aku ibu mu jika kau membutuhkan sosok yang melahirkan mu. Aku tahu bahwa aku berbeda dengannya, tapi aku ingin kau tidak jatuh lebih dalam. Cerita kehidupanmu hampir sama dengan Solomon, kami telah belajar dari masa lalu. Kami tidak akan membiarkanmu lebih tersakiti."

Dengan perlahan, kelopak mata itu mulai tertutup. Kenyamanan yang dirasakannya membuatnya bisa melepaskan segala rasa lelah, mencoba untuk melupakan masa lalunya yang kelam.

.

.

Hakai no Onokikan

.

.

1 tahun kemudian

Dengan pandangan datar, mata biru itu memandang hamparan langit Malam dalam diam. Malam ini bulan sangat terang, bintang-bintang yang bertaburan dilangit malam, tampak memancarkan sinarnya dengan lembut. Ini adalah kenangan masa kecilnya dulu, bersama adiknya dulu, dia sering memandangi bintang jika waktu malam mereka tidak ada kerjaan.

Kenangan kecil selalu menjadi hal yang menyenangkan. Sekarang dia mengerti kenapa menjadi dewasa tidak terlalu menyenangkan, menjadi dewasa membuat kita dituntut untuk bersikap bijaksana, terampil, dan melakukan semuanya dalam keadaan pertimbangan yang mutlak.

Tidak ada keadaan dimana dia bisa seenaknya. Kehidupan masa kanak-kanak adalah kehidupan dimana kita bisa bersenang-senang tanpa kenal waktu, tanpa tahu keadaan, tanpa ada yang menegur kita itu adalah hal yang buruk atau baik, walau kadang-kadang kita membuat kesalahan yang besar.

Tapi apakah dia bisa berpikir seperti itu?... mengingat dia hanyalah seorang anak berumur 13 tahun…

Bisa saja itu terjadi, dia sudah merasakan pahitnya kehidupan ini. Dia telah dewasa belum pada waktunya, dia juga sangat tahu bahwa dia tidak bisa menjadi sosok anak yang dimanjakan lagi.

Kehidupan ini kejam. Contohnya seperti bangunan terlantar yang ada didepannya, semenjak dia bertemu dengan iblis-iblis yang pernah dipanggil oleh sosok Solomon yang entah kenapa dia merupakan reinkarnasi pemuda itu, dia lebih memilih tinggal di tanah kelahiran ibu nya, Sena Uzumaki. Uzumaki lain yang hidup di Konoha selain istri Hokage.

Dia yang tiduran di padang rumput yang luas, merasa tenang saat semilir angin membuai wajah tampannya. Membawa rasa teduh, walau angin malam tidaklah terlalu sehat, tapi malam adalah watu yang pas untuk menghilangkan segalah permasalahan yang ada.

Nyanyian burung Nokturnal membawa sebuah alunan nada yang indah. Pemuda itu mengambil posisi duduk saat dia merasakan hawa kehadiran seseorang. Seperti biasa, Dantalion akan menemuinya jika dia hilang tanpa kabar.

Ternyata iblis yang pernah ditemuinya tidak main-main. Mereka tidak asal bicara akan menuruti atau melindunginya, mereka benar-benar melakukannya. Walau dia pergi kemana pun, mereka tetap mengawasinya.

Mereka mengatakan bahwa anggaplah kami prajurit sedangkan kau adalah rajanya. Dia merasa senang dengan kehidupannya saat ini, kasih sayang yang tidak dia sangka akan kembali dirasakannya ternyata bisa dirasakannya. Mereka semua adalah sosok yang sangat disayangi oleh Naruto.

"Sudah aku bilang… jangan keluar malam Naruto."

Dengan kedutan diwajahnya, Dantalion memandang pria itu dengan tajam. Walau dia kesal, dia tidak berani untuk melukai pria itu. Menghela nafas demi menghilangkan perasaan khawatir dan marah. Dantalion mengambil posisi duduk disamping Naruto.

"Ne… Dantalion, apakah keputusanku untuk membalas dendam adalah pilihan yang baik?."

Sejenak antara mereka berdua terjadi keheningan. Mereka sama-sama terdiam, Dantalion tampak memikirkan apa yang dimaksud oleh Naruto. lama berpikir, dia akhirnya tersenyum dan mulai mengacak surai pirang lurus sepunggung Naruto dengan lembut.

"Naruto… ikutlah apa yang kau mau, bagiku, aku akan selalu mengikutimu. A kau bilang maka A yang aku kerjakan, begitu juga jika B kau katakan maka B yang aku kerjakan… kau mengerti maksudku kan. Aku akan sedikit bercerita kepadamu, Solomon dulu pernah dipenjara oleh ayahnya. Tapi dia juga merasakan hal yang sama denganmu, dia hidup dalam kebimbangan. Pada akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menyerang ayahnya, dia tidak menyesalinya. Dia bisa hidup tenang sampai dia meninggal dan mengabarkan kepadaku dan yang lainnya bahwa akan ada seseorang yang merupakan reinkarnasinya akan hidup."

Dantalion berdiri dan menarik tangan Naruto. mereka berjalan sambil sesekali membahas hal yang sepele dan berakhir dengan tertawa dengan keras, mereka tinggal didalam hutan dekat reruntuhan Uzushiogakure. Mereka selama ini bersembunyi dari dunia luar, suatu kekuatan dimana mereka bisa menciptakan pelindung yang membuat semua orang tidak melihat di mana mereka tinggal dan tidak pula dapat merasakan keberadaan pelindung itu.

Bukan hal yang susah bagi iblis tingkat tinggi seperti mereka.

"Tadaim-… wow tenanglah jangan memberikan ucapan selamat datang dengan cara seperti itu."

Dantalion memasang ekspresi jengkel saat sebuah sepatu hampir menabrak mukanya dan Naruto, dia memandang sosok perempuan yang berdiri dengan ekspresi marah didepannya dengan tajam. Tapi nyalinya langsung ciut saat dia melihat ekspresi takut para iblis jantan dibelakang wanita itu.

Dengan keringat dingin yang membasahi wajahnya, Dantalion berusahan untuk tidak lari saat ini juga. Hei, rajanya ada disini, bagaimana jika Naruto meragukannya saat dia sendiri tampak ketakutan menghadapi perempuan.

Tapi jujur, selama ini dia memiliki prinsip bahwa menghindari perempuan marah adalah pilihan yang terbaik. Laki-laki selalu kalah dengan perempuan, jika dia melawan maka akan dibilang pengecut dan berakhir dengan kekalahan, jika dia menghindari maka dia berakhir dengan dikatakan bahwa dia lemah karena tidak berani melawan perempuan.

Benar-benar menyebalkan bukan. Mungkin perempuan adalah keberadaan yang agaknya merepotkan…

"O-Orias… ada apa in-"

"Ada apa gundulmu… ini sudah tengah malam dan kau juga belum kembali membawa Naruto-sama… apakah kau mengajaknya ngobrol dulu hah?. Kau bisa membuatnya sakit tahu."

Dantalion merasa tertusuk hatinya saat mendengar fitnah Orias. - _Apanya yang ngajak ngobrol, aku hanya memberikan saran kepada Naruto-_. Dia membatin miris, mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Naruto yang tampak sangat tenang menghadapi situasi ini. Dia seperti melihat Solomon yang selalu tenang dalam menghadapi bahaya, tapi akan gelisah jika menyangkut wanita ataupun pekerjaan.

"Orias tenanglah, akulah yang salah karena meminta Dantalion untuk memberikanku saran. Oh ya persiapkan diri kalian karena aku sudah memutuskan bahwa aku akan berjalan dijalan kegelapan."

Mereka semua terdiam saat mendapati nada dingin dari Naruto. menghela nafas pelan, mereka menerawang jauh. Nampaknya mereka akan mengalami kejadian yang sama dengan Solomon dulu, balas dendam. Tapi ini adalah perintah dari raja mereka. jadi mereka dengan cepat berkemas.

Jalan kegelapan adalah jalan yang terbaik, kebaikan akan berkerja jika kita berada di antara mereka yang suci. Tapi dunia pengguna Chakra adalah dunia yang tatanannya sudah rusak. Maka dari itu, tak ada yang namanya kebaikan di tanah terkutuk ini.

Mereka saling berperang. Seolah pemberian paling berharga dari Tuhan tidaklah penting, bukankah nyawa adalah berkah tuhan yang sangat penting. Tapi mereka merenggutnya secara paksa, saling membunuh dan di bunuh.

Pada akhirnya duka lah yang mereka rasakan, kutukan yang selalu berjalan. Layaknya sebuah roda yang tiada habis berputar. Dunia yang akan mengalami kejadian tetap, berjalan dan akhirnya sampai pada titik awal dia berjalan.

To Be Continued

A/N : maaf sebelumnya jika aku Lama tidak me-update cerita, malah aku menghapusnya. Tapi itu lebih baik karena aku kehilangan ide dipertengahan jalan, dari pada aku nantinya berhenti ditengah jalan dan membuat kalian kecewa. Aku membuat cerita ulang dari ceritaku sebelumnya. Walau aku tidak tahu apakah ini akan berlanjut sampai tamat tapi dengan keyakinan penuhku, cerita ini pasti akan tamat.

Tapi jujur, aku juga bingung dengan ceritaku dulu. Temanku mengatakan bahwa ini tidaklah masuk akal karena bagaimana bisa malaikat berbuat dosa seperti ini walau mereka sudah mati saat perang besar Ragnarok, walau para dewa sudah menghidupkan mereka kembali. Makanya aku membuat semua Spirit yang dikontrak Naruto adalah iblis, iblis itu berdasarkan 72 iblis yang pernah dikontrak oleh Solomon… aku mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya.

Apakah kalian memiliki saran untuk mengisi kekosongan pillar iblis Solomon yang lainnya. Mungkin aku bisa memasukkan karakter anime kesukaan kalian.

Ok sekali lagi aku meminta maaf sebesar-besarnya… dengan ini saya permisi dulu


	2. Rencana Kehancuran Konoha

"Kakak… selamat ulang tahun kak."

Tangan kecil khas anak berumur 10 tahun itu menggendong seekor kelinci putih bersih. Ekspresi bahagia terpancar dengan jelas diwajah polos tanpa dosanya. Keadaan rumah itu tidaklah terlalu bagus, dengan alas yang berupa tanah dan atap yang banyak yang bocor.

Walau begitu, kebahagia-an yang terpancar diwajah keluarga kecil itu sangat kental. Sang ibu tertawa pelan saat anak bungsunya memoleskan kue yang dibuatnya kewajah kakaknya. Tapi senyumannya menghilang saat dia mengingat sebuah pesan lewat mimpinya dan berakhir dengan ditangannya tergenggam sebuah cincin.

…. Sena, anak ini adalah anak yang akan -. Berikanlah cincin ini karena dia adalah reinkarnasi Solomon raja kebijaksanaan, raja yang membawa umat manusia ke masa kejayaan. Dia adalah salah satu dari anak manusia yang terpilih, mengingat sudah seribu tahun manusia yang menjaga dunia ini sudah tiada…..

"Ibu… apa hadiahmu kepadaku?."

Sena tersentak kaget dan lamunannya buyar seketika, memandang wajah tampan anaknya. Sena menjadi sedih karena dia harus membesarkan anaknya dalam keadaan seperti ini. Apakah dia memiliki suami?, jawabannya tidak. Mereka lahir karena kesalahannya, mereka terlahir karena kesalahan besar yang dia lakukan, mereka terlahir dari hasil terlarang antara dirinya dan pemimpin desa Konoha. Saat itu dia menemukan pemimpin Konoha dalam keadaan mabuk berat.

Dia mencoba untuk membantu, tapi pria itu memandanginya sebagai istrinya sehingga mereka berakhir dengan hubungan yang tidak dia inginkan. Dia mengandung dan dia dan pria itu sangat kebingungan, dia tidak bodoh jika harus menuntut atas perbuatan Hokage Konoha itu, tidak akan ada yang percaya kepadanya dan dialah yang akan berakhir dengan kekalahan.

Sampai saat ini mereka tidak tahu siapa ayah anak yang dikandungnya dulu karena dia merahasiakannya, dia tidak ingin menjadi perusak rumah tangga orang. Makanya dia merahasiakannya dari orang-orang. Tapi dia masih bersyukur karena Hokage masih mau memberikan uang kepada mereka untuk kehidupan mereka.

Lagi pula dia dan istri Hokage adalah teman baik, biarlah derita ditanggungnya sendiri. Karena bagaimanapun ini mungkin nasib yang dialaminya. Tapi dia yakin tuhan memberikan berkah kepada mereka. Dia semakin yakin karena mimpinya itu.

"Nak… ibu tidak memberikan hadiah special, ibu hanya memberikan cincin ini kepadamu."

Cincin yang di dapatinya dari mimpinya. Dia tidak tahu kenapa, tapi saat dia mengenakan cincin itu. Dia merasakan rasa sakit, chakranya juga terasa terserap dengan cepat kearah cincin itu. Jadilah dia melepaskan cincin itu.

Tapi dia yakin bahwa cincin itu bukanlah sembarang cincin, mungkin mimpinya adalah sebuah pesan, dan cincin ini mungkin akan berguna untuk Naruto nantinya. Sesuai dengan perkataan didalam mimpi itu, Sena memberikan cincin itu kepada Naruto.

"Cincin ini adalah cincin milik leluhur kita. Saat kau memakai cincin ini, kau akan mengetahui siapa dirimu sebenarnya. Gunakanlah cincin ini saat kamu dalam keadaan yang kurang baik… Karen kamu adalah pene-"

Tittle : Hakai no Onokikan

Rencana Kehancuran Konoha

Disclaimer : Segala karakter anime yang berada di fic saya bukan punya saya

Rated : M

Summary : Iblis, malaikat, dan malaikat jatuh adalah keberadaan yang sudah tercatat dalam teks kuno dan tersimpan rapih di tempat bersejarah. Bagaimana keberadaan mereka sudah mulai kembali tampak, dengan sosok anak manusia yang membawa mereka kembali kedunia manusia.

Setiap perbuatan yang kita lakukan pasti akan mendapatkan sosok yang akan menaru benci kepada kita. Apa lagi jika kita mementingkan perasaan kita, terbawa oleh perasaan takut jika keluarga kita hancur sehingga kita menghalalkan segala cara untuk menyingkirkan segala cobaan itu.

Minato Namikaze… pemimpin desa Konoha saat ini dilanda ketakutan. Satu tahun yang lalu, penjara rahasia milik Negara api terbakar. Banyak mayat yang ditemuinya dan mati dalam keadaan yang tidak baik. Tapi ada satu keberadaan yang tidak bisa ditemuinya bahkan apa yang berada di tubuh sosok yang dicarinya tidak ada.

Naruto Uzumaki… anak sulung dari wanita yang pernah di perkosanya karena kesalahannya, kesalahannya karena saat itu dia mabuk untuk melupakan masalah keluarganya. Masalah karena istrinya marah kepadanya karena tidak becus menjadi ayah dan lebih memilih pekerjaannya sebagai pemimpin Konoha dan hampir berujung kepada perceraian.

Yang ditakutinya adalah bahwa sosok Naruto adalah penyebab kebakaran itu. Api sebesar itu tidak mungkin disebabkan oleh sesuatu yang kecil, bangunan itu dijaga oleh ratusan ninja yang sangat berpengalaman.

Setiap sel penjara juga dilengkapi dengan Fuinjutsu yang mampu untuk menekan chakra seseorang tapi karena apa penjara rahasia Negara api itu bisa terbakar?.

"Cih… ini membuatku bingung."

Menghempaskan tubuhnya disandaran kursi kerjanya, dia memandang langit desa Konoha dengan ekspresi sulit. Dari bayangan jendela, dia dapat melihat foto keluarga kecilnya dengan dua anaknya dan istrinya.

Tidak… dia memiliki empat anak yang sama-sama kembar dari masing-masing ibunya, dan atas keegoisannya dia menyuruh pembunuh bayaran dan tiga anbu rahasianya untuk membunuh putri dan ibunya. Tapi dia menyisakan anak sulung keluarga itu karena perintah Danzo. Dia ingin putra dari wanita itu menjadi anbu dibawah pengawasannya karena dia percaya bahwa dendam adalah pemicu dari bangkitnya kekuatan dan di tambah dengan kenyataan bahwa didalam diri anak itu mengalir darah Uzumaki. Dia berniat ingin menolak permintaan Danzo, tapi entah kenapa pria tua itu tahu segala sesuatu yang di rahasiakannya, dan dia tidak mempunyai pilihan lain selain menurut.

"Semoga ini tidak akan menjadi masalah yang besar."

*Tok*Tok*Tok*

Tersadar dari lamunannya, Minato berbalik dan menghadap pintu. Dia menormalkan dulu detak jantungnya yang berpacu karena kekagetannya. Memejamkan matanya, dia menghembuskan nafas pelan. Perhatiannya tertuju kepada pintu didepannya.

"Masuk."

Pintu itu dibuka dengan keras. Minato terpaska menepuk keningnya saat sosok pria kecil yang kiranya berumur 14 tahun berlari dan berniat memukulnya, dia meringis pelan saat pria itu terjatuh karena tersandung sebuah gulungan kertas.

"Menma hati-hatilah dasar bodoh."

Nada datar dan dingin itu membuat Minato mengalihkan perhatiannya. Perhatiannya tertuju kepada sosok wanita cantik bersurai hitam dan ber iriskan hitam sekelam malam. Anak dari sahabatnya Fugaku dan Mikoto dan merupakan tiga dari keturunan Uchiha yang selamat dari tragedy pembantaian klan Uchiha.

Wanita dingin dan berwajah datar tapi memiliki kecantikan yang luar biasa, setiap pria meliriknya. Salah satunya adalah anaknya sendiri, tapi dia menolak setiap pria, bahkan anaknya sendiri. Cinta terkadang sangat menyakitkan, dia tidak mungkin memaksa Satsuki karena wanita itu tetap menolak anakanya.

"Kau seharusnya tidak menyumpahi Menma-kun Satsuki-chan."

Gadis itu memutar bola matanya bosan saat mendengar ucapan teman setimnya. Sakura Haruno, gadis cantik bersurai merah muda dan bermatakan hijau terang. Wanita itu memiliki pengendalian chakra yang sangat hebat dan memiliki tinjuan monster.

… _oh ya aku baru ingat, didalam timku tidak ada orang yang normal dan waras. Oh tuhan, semoga aku bisa tahan dengan mereka!..._

"Sudah satu tahun ya Kakashi… aku rasa aku akan memberikan misi terakhir untuk kalian."

Minato berujar kalem, menatap muridnya yang sekarang telah menjadi guru anaknya. Terkekeh pelan saat dia melihat Kakashi tersenyum masam dalam melihat ketiga muridnya yang sedang bertengkar. Pria bersurai putih dengan model berdiri itu mengeluarkan buku keramatnya, dia tidak memperdulikan ucapan gurunya itu.

Tapi lain lagi dengan ketiga muridnya. Mereka memandang bingung Minato, yang mereka bingungkan adalah misi terakhir. Kata-kata itu membuat mereka memiliki pengertian bahwa salah satu diantara mereka akan meninggalkan, berakhir sama saja dengan mati kan. Dengan kompak mereka mengalihkan perhatian mereka kearah Kakashi.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu… aku tidak akan mati sebelum aku membaca semua buku sakti karangan Jiraiya-sama. Maksud dari Hokage-sama adalah, misi kita kali ini adalah misi terakhir untuk tim 7, mengingat setelah ini akan diadakan ujian Chuunin, kita sudah pernah melaksanakan misi yang bahkan ninja setingkat Chuunin yang bisa melaksanakannya."

Menma dengan mata berbinar senang mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada ayahnya, dia memandang ayahnya dengan tatapan meminta kepastian. Saat melihat anggukan Minato, dia berteriak keras dan meloncat dengan ceria. Satsuki sedikit menjauh dari Menma dan dia menutup mata dan telinganya karena teriakan pemuda itu yang teramat keras dan mungkin bisa memecahkan gendang telinganya, lain lagi dengan Sakura. Ingin rasanya dia memukul kepala Menma, tapi mengingat di depan mereka adalah ayah Menma, dia tidak berani melakukannya.

Kakashi yang tidak tahan dengan tingkah Menma memegang kepala bocah kecil itu dan menghadapkan wajah Menma kearahnya. Berhasil, dan Menma terdiam saat Kakashi mengeluarkan ekspresi seram yang sungguh sangat menakutkan.

"Baiklah… misi kali ini kalian akan mengawal seorang pembuat jembatan ke Nami no Kuni…baiklah Tazuna-san silahkan masuk."

.

.

Hakai no Onokikan

.

.

Naruto berdiri dalam diam di reruntuhan desa Uzushiogakure. Disekitar tempat itu terdapat sangat banyak iblis-iblis yang merupakan bawahan dari 72 iblis yang sekarang menjadi pengikutnya. Dia berencana untuk membangun ulang kembali desa ini, desa yang menjadi perantara untuknya menyerang Konoha.

Sudah beberapa bulan terakhir ini dia memutuskan untuk membangun desa ibunya sendiri. Bukan hal susah untuk iblis membangun sebuah kerajaan. Apa lagi terdapat ribuan iblis yang saling membantu untuk membangun desa ini. Dia juga ingin membangung kerajaan yang sama seperti Solomon dulu.

Atas nama ibu nya Sena Uzumaki yang dulu sangat ingin melihat desa Uzushiogakure kembali bangkit dan kembali kemasa kejayaannya. Dia ingin mewujudkan itu, lagi pula dia ingin membuat perang dengan desa Konoha dalam skala besar. Tapi walau demikian, dia yakin bahwa semua iblisnya mampu untuk menghancurkan desa Konoha dalam sekejap tapi itu mungkin dulu, saat manusia tidak memiliki chakra.

Tapi dia ingin membuat alur cerita pembalasan dendamnya sangat menyakitkan, dia ingin mereka mati dalam rasa sakit dan keputus asaan yang dalam. Membunuh mereka karena tidak mampu untuk menahan rasa sakit itu lagi dan memutuskan untuk mati.

Hatinya telah dimakan oleh kegelapan, dia tidaklah salah jika menjadi jahat, dia akan salah jika dia baik dan memaafkan mereka. ini adalah apa yang mereka tanam dan ini adalah hasil yang mereka tanam dan akan mereka nikmati.

Dia bukanlah anak naïf atau anak kelewat baik yang akan memaafkan dengan mudah kesalahan seseorang. Dia pasti akan membalaskan dendam itu, tidak peduli apa-pun rintangannya, selama ini dia sudah menahan diri, selama ini dia menerima begitu saja kelakuakn mereka, sekaranglah waktunya mereka menerima ini.

"Naruto-sama."

Perhatiannya tertuju kepada sosok wanita cantik yang berdiri anggun diatas sebuah ular besar dengan mata ungu dan warna kulit gelap seperti malam. Wanita itu memiliki keindahan yang tidak dimiliki oleh manusia pada umunya, surai Dark plum nya berkibar tertiup angin malam. (Tohka Yatogami dalam mode Full Form nya.)

Ular yang di naiki oleh wanita itu bukanlah ular sembarangan, karena ular itu adalah ular yang merupakan ular yang sangat ditakuti. Basilisk, ular yang hanya dengan tatapannya dapat membunuh lawannya, tapi sayang kekuatannya itu musnah saat dia bertarung dengan seorang dewa, dewa itu menusuk mata Basilisk sehigga dia tidak bisa melihat dan menggunakan kekuatannya lagi.

Beruntung dia memiliki insting dan penciuman yang kuat sehingga dia masih bisa bertarung serta jangan lupakan racunnya yang sangat mematikan dan giginya yang dapat membunuh orang dalam sekejap.

"Ada apa Orias?."

Orias adalah iblis yang memiliki ciri-ciri berkepala singa tapi berbadan manusia dan berekor ular. Dia memegang dua ekor ular yang merupakan Basilisk itu sendiri dan ular yang merupakan anak dari dewa Loki dengan raksasa Angrboða yaitu Jörmungandr.

"Naruto-sama… aku sudah mencari informasi dari Konoha dan aku sudah membawa salah satu ninjanya yang akan memberikan kita informasi, ninja ini adalah ninja yang dekat dengan keluarga Hokage."

Dengan membungkuk hormat ala ksatria kerajaan. Orias kembali berdiri tegak, dia merentangkan tangannya kedepan. Sebuah lingkaran sihir berpola dua ular muncul didepan Orias, dari lingkaran sihir itu keluar sosok ular besar yang sama dengan Basilisk, ular itu adalah Jörmungandr dan merayap pelan mendekati Naruto.

Jörmungandr membuka mulutnya dengan lebar, dia mengeluarkan sosok tubuh yang merupakan ninja Konoha. Ninja itu tampak masih hidup, tapi tubuhnya dipenuhi oleh lendir Jörmungandr sehingga dia tampak sangat menjijikan.

"Seperti yang saya katakan, kita akan menerima informasi dari pria ini."

Entah kenapa darah Naruto mendidih hanya melihat pria didepannya. Benar dan dia mengerti ini, perasaan ini, perasaan ini adalah perasaan dimana dia ingin membuat desa terkutuk itu merasakan rasa sakit yang pernah dia rasakan, rasa sakit yang mereka berikan kepadanya.

Hatinya…. Dia tahu bahwa hatinya sudah dimakan oleh kegelapan. Hanya dengan melihat salah satu dari mereka, dendam didalam hatinya kian membara dan itu tidak bisa di padamkan dengan apa-pun.

"Bawa dia pergi dari hadapanku. Suruh Buer untuk mengorek informasi darinya."

Orias mengangguk pelan, dia kembali memerintahkan Jörmungandr untuk memakan pria itu. Membungkuk untuk memberi penghormatan sekaligus salam perpisahan, dengan basilisk dan Jörmungandr yang merayap mendekati mereka, dia pergi menuju sebuah pillar besar yang di atas langit sebuah sigil Buer melayang diatas pillar itu. Setiap iblis yang di kontrak oleh Naruto tinggal di masing-masing pillar besar yang mengelilingi tempatnya tinggal, istana besar yang kokoh.

Setelah kepergian Orias. Ekspresi Naruto mulai menggelap, dia menundukkan kepalanya sehingga kedua matanya terhalangkan oleh bayangan rambut nya. Tapi itu tidak menutupi senyumannya yang tipis, aura ungu pekat yang menguar dari tubuh Naruto membuat tumbuhan disekitarnya layu dan akhirnya mati.

Cincin yang menjadi hiasan kalungnya juga memancarkan aura ungu…

'Tunggulah kedatanganku sialan.'

.

.

Hakai no Onokikan

.

.

Diantara gelapnya ruangan itu, ruangan atau mungkin dimensi hampa yang hanya berpa kegelapan tanpa ujung. Terdapat sosok pria yang memiliki rambut hitam dan poni kuning dengan jenggot berwarna hitam. Dia melayang-layang dikegelapan itu dengan enam pasang sayap hitamnya.

Matanya yang tertutup perlahan-lahan terbuka, sayapnya yang semula tampak agak sedikit menutup sekarang terbuka dengan lebar sehingga beberapa bulu sayap itu terlepas dan berterbangan. Warna mata Violet itu memandang tajam hamparan kegelapan didepannya, seolah ada yang menarik di antara kegelapan tempat itu.

Sebuah senyuman lebar terpatri diwajah rupawannya. Bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang mulai bercahaya terang, ruangan kegepalan itu mulai bercahaya karena bola-bola cahaya kecil yang keluar dari tubuh sosok bersayap itu.

"Akhirnya setelah sekian lama… kita bertemu lagi reinkarnasi Indra."

Sebuah lingkaran besar muncul didepannya, di dalam lingkaran itu dia memandang sosok Satsuki yang sedang berjalan dengan wajah datarnya. Ditemani dengan timnya dan orang yang harus dilindunginya, mereka berjalan dengan tatapan waspada.

"Kau berhutang banyak kepadaku."

Tubuh itu perlahan mulai pecah menjadi serpihan cahaya, terbang dengan bebas dan menerangi kegelapan yang mulai menghilang. Apa hubungan sosok itu dengan Satsuki?.

.

.

Hakai no Onokikan

.

.

"Bagaimana Buer?... apakah kau ada petunjuk?."

Dengan santai, pria dengan tanduk yang terbuat dari api biru dan ekor iblisnya yang terbakar oleh api biru bertanya. Dia menggigit apel yang berada ditangannya, mata biru itu memandang sosok wanita cantik yang berpakaian Gothic Lolita ber emebl-embel oranye dan hitam.

Mata kirinya yang berpola jam emas yang dimana kedua jarumnya yang berputar mundur tampak kosong. Pisotl Musket yang berada ditangan kanannya yang terarah ke sebuah sosok pria yang mengenakan pakaian seperti Jounin Konoha, sedangkan tangan kirinya yang memegang Flintlock Pistol ter arah ke kepalanya.

Jarum jam pada mata kirinya berhenti seiring dengan nafasnya yang tersenggal, begitu juga dengan pria itu. Mata kirinya yang berpola jam emas itu perlahan menghilang dan tergantikan dengan mata merah.

Menormalkan detak jantungnya, Buer mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada sosok iblis laki-laki yang sedari tadi menontonnya untuk mengambil inormasi dari pria itu.

"Glasya-Labolas … kenapa kau memakan apel ku hah?."

Dia tidak sanggup untuk membentak lebih keras karena kelelahannya. Mengambil ingatan orang berumur 32 tahun tidaklah mudah, apa lagi pikiran pria ini dipenuhi oleh tubuh para gadis. Dia menahan kekesalannya tadi karena ingatan mesum pria itu.

Ditambah lagi kawan kerjananya yang ditugaskan oleh rajanya memakan apel kesayangannya. Dia benar-benar ingin membunuh seseorang saat ini, menggunakan kekuatan waktunya juga bisa menguras energi kehidupannya. Makanya dia perlu memakan energi kehidupan makhluk hidup lainnya.

"Tenang Buer… aku mempunyai segudang apel di istanaku."

Mengambil posisi duduk. Glasya-Labolas berjalan mendekati Buer, putra dari Lucifer dan merupakan iblis yang mendapatkan julukan The God of Sun itu memandang manusia yang terduduk lesuh dibawah Buer dengan tatapan meremehkan.

Api yang sedari tadi mengelilingi tubuhnya mulai berkobar dengan besar. Mungkin inilah yang membuatnya mendapatkan julukan dewa matahari, seperti ayahnya yang mendapatkan julukan dewa Gehenna dan personifikasi bintang fajar. Apinya yang sangat panas membuatnya bisa disandingkan dengan dewa matahari lainnya.

"Jadi Buer… kau yang akan memakan pria ini atau aku yang akan membakarnya dengan api ku?."

Mata pria itu bergetar ketakutan, dia memberontak disela rasa sakit yang di alaminya karena rantai yang mengikat tubuhnya dengan erat. Tapi usahannya sia-sia, dia hanya bisa menantikan ajal yang akan menjemputnya.

"Tidak… aku merasakan energi kehidupanku mulai melemah. Aku akan memakannya."

Tangan-tangan putih muncul disekitar Buer, tangan putih itu menarik tubuh pria itu untuk mendekati sebuah lubang hitam yang berada di bawah Buer. Perlahan tubuhnya mulai menghilang seiring dengan tubuhnya yang masuk kedalam lubang hitam itu, senyum puas terpatri diwajah Buer.

"Energi kehidupan yang besar hmmm."

Glasya-Labolas memutar bola matanya malas saat Buer tertawa tidak jelas, inilah yang dibencinya dari iblis cantik dan menggoda ini. Dia sangat gila dan sadis, oh betapa mengerikannya perempuan ini jika bertarung, bahkan dirinya yang pernah bertarung dengan wanita ini tidak pernah bisa melupakan pengalaman bertarungnya dengan Buer.

"Buer… apa yang kau dapatkan dari pria itu?."

.

.

Hakai no Onokikan

.

.

"Jadi begitu ya… Konoha saat ini akan segera mengadakan pertandingan ujian Chuunin. Mungkin itu adalah waktu yang pas untuk menyerang Konoha."

Dengan tangan yang terkepal dengan erat, Naruto memandang semua iblis di depannya dengan eskpresi keras. Hatinya sedari tadi panas ingin menghancurkan Konoha saat dia mendengar informasi dari Buer.

"Tapi… tak aku sangka Konoha memiliki pertahanan yang ketat."

Beberapa waktu lalu, Buer telah mentransfer semua ingatan ninja Konoha itu kesemua iblis dan Naruto sendiri dengan kekuatan Tet yang dimana dia bisa membagi rasa, pengalaman dan indranya dengan orang lain. Beruntung mereka semua telah menahan banyak manusia untuk makanan Kurumi sehingga dia tidak lemas atau mungkin bisa mati karena menggunakan banyak energy sihir serta energy kehidupan iblis itu.

"Dari mana kalian dapat pria yang merupakan pengawal pribadi istri Hokage itu?."

Perhatian mereka tertuju kepada Orias yang merupakan pelaku penculikan ninja itu, wanita iblis itu sedari tadi bermain-main dengan kedua pedangnya sehingga dia tidak terlalu memikirkan pembicaraan ini. Kedua pedangnya adalah jenis pedang besar. Halvanhelev dan Paverschlev, dia juga bisa menggabungkan kedua pedang itu sehingga kekuatan kedua pedang itu menyatu dan menjadi semakin besar. Dua pedang dengan kekuatan yang saling berlawanan.

Dia menyimpan kedua pedang itu didalan perut Basilisk dan Jörmungandr sehingga dia juga bisa mentranfer kekuatanya kepada kedua ular peliharaannya melalui kedua pedangnya. Selain itu, di dalam kedua tubuh ular itu adalah tempat yang terbaik untuk menyimpan kedua pedang kesayangannya.

"Aku melihatnya berjalan bersama istri Hokage. Seperti yang kalian tahu aku setim dengan iblis tak berguna yang dapat melihat masa lalu seseorang, makanya aku menculiknya setelah mengetahui fakta itu."

Berujar dengan nada malas dan sedikit mengejek. Orias mendapati tatapan menusuk dari teman setimnya, seperti Vassago, Marbas dan Paimon. Tapi dia langsung membungkam mulutnya saat dia melihat ekspresi Paimon yang sekarang memandanginya dengan tatapan membunuh.

Dia lupa bahwa Paimon juga bisa melihat masa lalu seseorang. Terlebih lagi wanita iblis itu lebih kuat darinya, iblis kedua terkuat setelah Belial yang pernah dikontrak oleh Solomon dan merupakan teman setimnya.

"Itu tidak penting. Naruto sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan."

Sytry menengahi pembicaraan mereka, dia yang saat ini duduk dipangkuan Dantalion berujar dengan wajah yang memerah. Oh ya, Sytry memiliki wajah cantik dan bersurai biru, tapi jangan salah, dia adalah laki-laki. Entah kenapa Dantalion sangat menyukai iblis itu, bukan hal jarang memang iblis mencintai sesama jenis. Tapi mereka adalah pasangan sejenis tak tahu malu, lihatlah bagaimana Dantalion dengan nikmatnya mencium leher jenjang Sytry.

"Oi baka bersabarlah dulu bodoh. Saat ini Naruto-sama sedang serius, apa kau mau dihukumnya seperti Solomon dulu yang mengikatmu di pillar tempat dia menyegelmu dan menyiksamu dengan mantra anehnya."

Semua iblis disana menggelengkan kepalanya saat Sytry dengan ganas memukuli kepala Dantalion. Kembali memandang Naruto, mereka meminta penjelasan untuk rencana pria itu untuk kedepannya.

"Konoha memiliki pelindung yang kuat, jika kita menyerang sewaktu ujian Chuunin maka itu bukan pilihan yang baik apalagi mungkin akan banyak ninja-ninja dari desa lain yang akan membantu Konoha. Jaman ini sangat berbeda dengan jaman Solomon, dulu manusia tidak memiliki chakra sehingga kita dengan muda membunuh para manusia, tapi sekarang manusia sudah memiliki kekuatan."

Zepar mengusulkan opininya. Zepar adalah iblis ke-16 Solomon. Zepar memiliki tampilan bersurai putih jabrik bermata biru, dia memiliki wajah yang tampan dan memiliki tampilan anak kecil, walau umurnya sudah ratusan atau mungkin ribuan tahun, tapi pria iblis itu lebih memilih mempertahankan wajah anak-anaknya karena menurutnya dia ingin selalu tampil muda dan tampil muda memiliki pesona tersendiri.

"Memang benar seperti itu. Tapi, Naruto-sama bagaimana jika kita menculik Kushina-san, dengan begitu bukannya Hokage tidak akan focus dan otomatis memerintahkan sebagian ninjanya untuk mencari Kushina-san. Dengan begitu kita bisa melemahkan setengah kekuatan mereka."

Dengan wajah serius yang tak pernah terlihat diwajahnya. Salos yang merupakan saudara dari Buer mengusulkan pendapatnya, pria yang selalu menunggangi buaya yang selalu berwajah datar dan dingin. Dia adalah iblis yang terlahir dengan sedikit darah Lucifer di tubuhnya dan dia adalah ilmuwan gila di neraka, dia memperoleh keabadian yang sama dengan adiknya. Dengan cara menelan makhluk hidup maka dia akan bisa hidup lebih lama, dia juga bisa mendapatkan kekuatan dari sosok yang ditelannya.

"Mungkin kau benar Salos… baiklah, aku akan mengirimkan kalian Phenex, Ose, Naberius, Asmodeus, dan Glasya-Labolas untuk melakukan pencurian."

Naruto dengan tegas memerintahkan mereka, dia benar-benar mencerminkan seorang pemimpin. Nampaknya kebijaksanaan dan pemikiran pendahulunya mulai mengalir di darah dan pikirannya. Semua iblis yang dimaksud oleh Naruto mengangguk mengerti. Mereka menghilang ditelah lingkaran sihir, sedangkan iblis yang tersisa masih dengan kegiatan mereka.

"Untuk kalian persiapkan pasukan kita, ini akan menjadi hari kesenangan untuk ku."

Nampaknya kehancuran Konoha akan tiba. Apakah Konoha akan hancur atau tidak, mengingat Konoha memiliki kekuatan militer yang kuat. Susah untuk menghancurkan Konoha bukan, contohnya seperti Kyuubi yang mempunyai kekuatan kuat. Tapi dia tidak mampu untuk menghancurkan Konoha, Konoha juga dipenuhi oleh ninja-ninja yang kuat. Ditambah waktu penyerangan mereka dipenuhi oleh ninja-ninja dari desa lainnya.

Semua iblis telah pergi untuk melaksanakan tugas mereka, sekarang tinggal lah Naruto diruangan itu. Dengan kepala tertunduk dan aura ungu yang pekat. Naruto tertawa kecil seolah mendapatkan kesenangan tersendiri.

'Kalian akan aku hancurkan sialan.'

Naruto menggenggam cincin pemberian ibunya dengan erat. Matanya yang semula berwarna biru mulai tergantikan dengan warna hijau daun. Sebuah mahkota emas dengan hiasan batu permata muncul dan menghiasi kepalanya, mahkota itu sebelumnya terbentuk saat beberapa partikel cahaya emas muncul disekeliling Naruto.

Mahkota itu membuktikan bahwa dia adalah raja sesungguhnya, raja para iblis. Dengan hati yang terbakar amarah dan dendam. Mampukah Naruto membalas rasa sakitnya, rasa sakit yang telah tertanam abadi di dalam hatinya, dendam yang membara yang sangat susah untuk dipadamkan.

Inilah apa yang ditanam dan inilah apa yang mereka nikmati hasilnya….


	3. Belial

"Ada beberapa hal yang tersembunyi dari dunia ini dan kamu tidak bisa memahaminya terlalu dalam nak."

Pria itu berujar dengan wibawanya –walau dia sedang berhadapan dengan seorang anak kecil yang tersenyum polos kepadanya. Tubuhnya seakan tak bisa bergerak diatas sebuah lingkaran sihir yang dipijakinya. Mata hitam kelamnya memandang pria yang telah berhasil menaklukannya.

Terlebih lagi pria itu masihlah anak-anak; bocah polos dan tidak tahu apa-pun –atau itu adalah topeng yang menutupi monster yang tersembunyi didalamnya. Dia merasa malu dan tertarik secara bersamaan, baru kali ini ada manusia yang berhasil menaklukannya, terlebih dia adalah bocah berusia 15 tahun.

"Bahkan aku tidak tahu kenapa anak-anak sepertimu bisa mengalahkanku."

Dia tersenyum kebapakan, aura hitam yang menguar dari tubuhnya seakan tak bia membuatnya bebas dari sihir itu. Semakin banyak dia berusaha semakin dia merasakan sakit dan kekuatannya seolah tak berarti apa-pun.

Dia takut, sangat takut, aura ini adalah aura yang sangat dikenalnya.

' _Benar ini adalah aura dari ayah.'_

Dia sudah hidup sangat lama, menjadi malaikat jatuh pertama bersamaan dengan Lucifer yang jatuh setelah dirinya. Dirinya lah awal dari semua dosa, dan dia sungguh ingin sekali tertawa pada manusia yang sangat suka berbuat dosa, seolah mengikutinya dan membuatnya senang karena tuhan membuat yng berdosa masuk neraka, berarti dia akan memiliki teman dan budak dineraka nanti.

"Nah nah, Belial-onii-chan. Hehehe boleh ku panggil seperti itu?."

Dia tertawa ceria, melonjat seperti tak ada beban. Satu hal yang menarik pertain iblis penanggung dosa kebohongan itu. Rantai yang mengikat kaki dan tangan anak itu, rantai panjang dan ruangan serba putih seperti penajara, dan anak itu tertawa dan bertingka seperti tidak ada beban.

"Tidak, aku adalah pangeran kegelapan. Salah satu makhluk kegelapan yang kuat, kenapa kamu memanggilku seperti itu? Itu memalukan tau!"

Belial bergumam pelan, di punggungn tangannya muncul sebuah symbol heksagram yang di tengahnya terdapat sigi pemanggil dirinya. Belial bingung saat tiba-tiba lingkaran sihir dibawahnya menghilang.

"Kau membebaskanku? Hehehe kalau begitu lebih baik urusan ini kita selesaikan. Kau mau apa? Uang? Wanita? Harta? Kekuasaan atau kau ingin jadi dewa?."

Bocah itu diam, wajahnya menjadi datar. Matanya yang berwarna hijau bersinar terang, aura emas pekat menguar dari tubuhnya.

"!"

Belial merasakan degup jantungnya kian berpacu kencang, takut dan terintimidasi dapat dia rasakan. Lingkaran sihir besar kembali tercipta di bawah kakinya dengan symbol sigil nya sendiri. Lingkaran sihir itu mengeluarkan pillar emas yang mengurung dirinya.

"TIDAK BAGAIMANA BISA MANUSIA SEPERTIMU MENAKLUKAN AKU!."

Bocah itu tertawa polos, dia mengangkat punggung tangan kanannya yang terdapat sebuah cincin perak yang bersinar keemasan. Dia memejamkan matanya, merasakan semilir angin, dan menatap 68 pillar yang bercahayakan emas di hadapannya. Pillar-pillar itu adalah tempat para iblis yang ditaklukannya –disegelnya didalam pillar itu.

"Nah teman-temanku, perkenalkan namaku Solomon. Salam kenal, aku menginginkan kalian melayaniku untuk selamanya. Melayani jiwaku, bukan jiwaku yang melayani kalian."

Solomon, raja kebijaksaan. Manusia pertama yang mengenalkan iblis kepada umat manusia, pangeran yang di penjara karena ayahnya memikirkan bahwa ibunya berselingkuh dengan pria lain.

* * *

Tittle : Hakai no Onokikan

Belial

Disclaimer : Segala karakter anime yang berada di fic saya bukan punya saya

Rated : M

Summary : Iblis, malaikat, dan malaikat jatuh adalah keberadaan yang sudah tercatat dalam teks kuno dan tersimpan rapih di tempat bersejarah. Bagaimana keberadaan mereka sudah mulai kembali tampak, dengan sosok anak manusia yang membawa mereka kembali kedunia manusia.

* * *

"Jadi sensei kapan ujian itu dilaksanakan?."

Menma berujar tak sabar, dia tampak sangat bersemangat. Ujian yang akan membuatnya semakin dekat dengan impiannya, matanya melirik sosok gadis yang berjalan disamping kanannya. Matanya jadi sendu menatap gadis itu.

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatap seseorang yang harus mereka jaga untuk saat ini. Misi untuk menjaga seorang pembuat jembatan, dia sudah menceritakan kejadian yang di alami desanya dan itu membuatnya bersedih hati kepada pria tua itu.

Tidak ada yang salah untuk menolong seseorang bukan?

Tuhan memberikannya kekuatan lebih dan dia menggunakannya untuk membantu pria tua itu. _Apa keinginanku jika aku mempunyai kekuatan?_

Dia masih ingat perkataannya dulu sewaktu pertama kali belajar menggunakan chakra. Bahkan sebulan dia memiliki kekuatan itu dia masih belum menemukan jawabannya. Dari lahir dia sudah mendapatkan segala keinginanya, bahkan tanpa chakra pun dia bisa menginginkan apa yang diinginkannya.

Jadi dia juga harus terpaksa mempelajari chakra, dan saat itulah satu keinginan yang tidak bisa dia dapatkan.

Sejak saat dia mengenal wanita disampingnya ini –Satsuki Uchiha satu dari 3 Uchiha yang diketahui keberadaanya hingga sampai saat ini. Sipelaku penyerangan Konoha dan kakak dari Satsuki yaitu Itachi.

Ya gadis itulah yang membuatnya sadar bahwa sekuat apa-pun manusia, dia tidak bisa menggenggam dunia ini. Hanya tuhan dan tak ada yang bisa menandinginya.

"Menma-kun, aku harap kita bisa menang nanti."

Sakura berteriak semangat, dia sangat semangat. Wajahnya berseri-seri membayangkan dia sudah menjadi ninja yang hebat, dan mungkin mempunyai keluarga dengan…

Entahlah dia tak bisa memikirkannya!

"Yang lebih penting, Satsuki aku dengar Sharingan mu sudah meningkat lagi ya?."

Menma memandang satsuki dengan mata berbinar. Tingkah mereka terkadang menggemaskan, Kakashi tersenyum menatap murid-muridnya. Dia jadi tidak focus membaca bukunya. Tapi dia tidak bisa menurunkan kewaspadaannya, banyak yang mengintai mereka. Mereka sudah diserang sekali, dan berakhir dengan Menma da Satsuki yang berhasil membunuh mereka.

Srek Srek

Mereka semua memasang posisi siaga, Menma berdiri didepan Tazuna dan Satsuki disamping kanan, sedangkan Sakura di kiri. Kakashi mengeluh, dia mendekati sumber suara dan melihat seekor kelinci putih. Pendengarannya mendengar sebuah suara aneh, seperti sebuah suara kertas terbakar dan lesetan suatu benda.

"!."

Diikuti oleh ledakan dan sebuah pedang yang hampir memotong kepala Kakashi, dia berhasil menghindar dan memasang posisi siaga. Dia menurunkan penutup mukanya, menampilkan mata Sharingan yang berputar pelan.

"Hebat, aku menemukan lawan yang hebat. Apakah ini adalah hari keberuntunganku?."

Kakashi semakin waspada, menatap pedang pedang Kubikiribōchō; pedang yang sangat dikenal baik oleh para ninja dan pemiliknya yang begitu kuat. Zabuza, siapa yang tidak mengenal nama itu. Walau tampilannya biasa-biasa saja, lengah sedikit nyawa bisa melayang.

"Apa aku mengganggu? Kakashi Hatake."

* * *

.

.

Hakai no Onokikan

.

.

* * *

Nauto menatap perumahan dan gerbang besar didepannya dengan datar. Banyak perumahan dan kastilnya sudah terbangung. Sebuah tembok yang mengelilingi Uzushio terdapat 72 pillar yang merupakan tempat semua iblis yang di segelnya menjaga desa ini.

Desa yang berpendudukan iblis.

Sebentar lagi desa ini akan ikut berperang, menuntaskan dendam dan menaklukan Konoha. Darahnya sungguh tak sabar inging menghancurkan desa terkutu itu. Sungguh dia ingin sekali membunuh ayahnya.

Dari langit, helaian sayap gagak turun dan membela pipinya. Seorang gadis manis duduk anggun di sofa didalam ruangan itu. Tidak ada yang bisa merasakan kapan wanita itu bisa masuk kedalam ruangannya dan menyesap teh nya.

Dia adalah Malphas; sangat sulit membedakan Halphas dan Malphas terdagadang orang-orang dulu menganggap mereka adalah orang sama. Tapi perbedaaan mereka adalah, jika Halphas adalah merpati, dia adalah gagak. Mereka adalah malaikat jatuh yang sangat bertolak belakang, tetapi mereka adalah saudara. Halphas sendiri adalah sebuah keanehan, sayapnya tidak menghitam dan masih saja putih.

Karena dia sangat mencintai saudaranya dan mengikuti keinginan saudaranya. Dia masih mencintai ayahnya, dan sangat ingin kembali kesurga. Dari pada iblis, Halphas lebih bisa dipandang sebagai adik kecil yang tidak bisa apa-apa.

"Ada apa?."

Naruto membalikan badannya, dia duduk dan bersikap layaknya seorang bangsawan muda. Mata hijaunya tampak sangat dingin menatap Malphas yang santai sambiil memakan daging besar, seperti daging hewan buas.

"Kenapa kamu menyuruhku untuk memantau pekerjaan Phenex, Ose, Naberius, Asmodeus, dan Glasya-Labolas?."

Dia berbicara dengan mulut yang penuh makanan, tidak ada sopan santun! Ayolah tidak adakan satu kata kebajikan didalam diri iblis? Mereka dulu dekat dengan tuhan dan pernah melaksanakan kebajikan, hanya karena dosa kecil atau besar mereka jatuh. Berbeda dengan iblis yang tetap berbuat dosa.

Kenapa malah mereka menuruti kesalahan mereka?

"Mereka belum tentu bisa melaksanakan perintahku. Banyak ninja hebat disana, Asmodeus mungkin bisa bertindak bijaksana. Tapi yang lainnya aku tidak yakin, diantara kalian sengaja aku menyuruh mereka pergi dari kerajaan ini. Kalian semua adalah iblis yang bisa aku andalkan. Glasya-Labolas dia adalah remaja liar dan suka bertindak seenaknya. Aku sengaja menugaskanmu setelah mereka memulai misi karena aku menyuruhmu untuk mengirimkan pesan ini kepada Asmodeus."

Malphas menerima sebuah kertas dari Naruto; dia masih betah berlama-lama dan memandang wajah rajanya itu. Dia menjilat bibirnya menggoda, dia sungguh bernafsu mencicipi tuannga itu. Anak-anak yang dewasa pada umurnya yang masi 14 tahun. Bagaimana jiwa dewasa nanti, dia ingin sekali merasakannya.

"Sayang aku akan melakukannya kok fufufu."

Malphas menarik wajah Naruto dan menciumnya ganas. Ah manis! Dia kecanduan dan ingin merasakan lebih dari ini. Sayang impiannya tidak tercapat saat tiba-tiba tubuhnya berhenti membeku, da melirik dan menatap mata hijau itu yang memandang tajam kearahnya.

"Jangan marah dong."

Malphas tampak sangat gugup, dia sungguh takut sekarang. Sampai dia akhirnya bisa bergerak dan mengecup pipi Naruto, pergi menghilang menjadi puluhan helai sayap gagak.

Naruto terdiam, matanya mengabur dan sakir kepala dirasakannya. Dia memegang kepalanya kesakitan, samar-sama dia bisa melihat sosok pria yang duduk didepannya dengan senyum menawan. Dia membulatkan matanya, pria itu seperti berbicara. Tetapi nada suarnya layaknya suara radio yang rusak.

"Si-siapa kamu?."

Naruto pingsan, tidak sanggup menahannya. Dia sudah lama merasakan energy itu, dan sekarang dia sudah menunjukan keberadaannya.

"Heh kau bahkan tidak bisa membhua matamu dihadapanku? Hahaha kau masihlah lemah dan tidak bisa melakukan apa-pun."

Pria itu menghilang, terurai menjadi cahaya emas yang memasuki tubuh Naruto. keadaan menjadi sunyi. Bahkan sangat sunyi, tidak ada yang mengetahui kejadian itu.

* * *

.

.

Hakai no Onokikan

.

.

* * *

"Ne ne Belial!."

Belial mengangkat alis kirinya bingung, tidak biasanya Solomon seperti itu. Bertingkah seperti anak-anak. Ia memandang keluar jendela penjara besar itu. Langit biru dan suasana yang cerah. Pasti menyenangkan keluar dan jalan-jalan, pikirnya.

Dia kembali melirik Solomon, pria itu masih sibuk mencoret-coret kertas-kertas untuk menggambar sigil pemanggilan mereka. Timbul raut wajah kesal saat seseorang tiba-tiba muncul dan membawakan secangkir teh kepada Solomon.

"Uwaaaa Dantalio kamu sangat baik."

Dantalion tampak sangat malu, wajahnya merona lucu. Belial sendiri seperti tertawa menikmati pemandangan percintaan laki-laki didepannya. Tidak ada yang lebih nikmat dibandingkan memandang sebuah dosa.

Bernar-benar mencerminkan seorang iblis.

Sejauh ini Solomon telah memanggil 71 iblis, dan dia masih berniat memanggil iblis terakhir. Hei dengan mereka sendiri dia yakin mereka telah mampu meruntuhkan kerajaan ini. Ayolah, dia sudah kuat dengan segala sesembahan manusia kepadanya, berakhir dengan dia menikmati dosa dan memakan jiwa-jiwa kotor itu.

Memikirkannya membuatnya geram, rasa tak sabar ingin berperang membuat darahnya mendiih. Darah!

Ya darah yang diinginkannya!

"Dimana yang lainnya Dantalion-kun?."

Dantalion memejamkan matanya, wajahnya memerah malu. Seperti ada yang dipikirkan oleh iblis yang dikenal sebagai peniup seriuling itu. Entahlah, Belial tidak peduli dengan itu. Dia memilih duduk dan memakan cemilan yang berupa buah-buahan yang terdapat di mangkok besar. Seorang pangeran memang dilayani dengan baik walau dipenjara.

"Fufufu rahasia Solomon, sebentar lagi kamu akan senang kok."

Dantalion tertawa misterius, matanya bersinar kemerahan. Solomon melirik gelisah kesana-kemari, dia seolah ketakutan. Dia menggigit tangannya dan menggambar sebuah pola heksagram dilantai.

"Roh pertama, sang penghancur yang menghancurkan bangsa-bangsa dan memusnahkan kebajikan dalam hati. Aku memanggilmu kesini dalam kontrak darah."

Lingkaran sihir itu mengeluarkan sosok pemuda tampan yang sedang memegang sebuah kue. Dantalion facepalm melihat pria itu yang terbengon bodoh menatap Solomon. Kua yang dipegangnya jatuh kelantai.

"Ti-tidak kuenya! Kau raja bodooohh!."

Dantalion menembakkan ratusan bola api kepada iblis itu –Bael iblis pertama yang di panggil Solomon dan merupakan seorang dewa yang dikenal sebagai Baalzebub, atau dia sebenarnya adalah nama lain dari Beelzebub. Dewa sesembahan Ekron, sebuah wilayah bagian timur kerajaan. Musuhnya memanggilnya Beelzebub kira-kira seperti itulah panggilan penyembahnya kepadanya. Tapi dalam perjanjian Solomon memanggilnya Bael, yang berarti Lord of the Ruler. Penguasa di antara para penguasa.

System kerajaan iblis memang rumit. Lucifer adalah peringkat tertinggi, dan dibagi kedalam beberapa raja yang tersebar disegala penjuru neraka, mereka membentuk legenda mereka masing-masing. Bael sendiri menamainya Baalzebub atau Beelzebub dalam nama dewa.

Dia juga tidaklah jelas bentuk aslinya, terkadang dia muncul sebagai lalat yang membawa wabah penyakit dan sekaligus penyembuhan dalam kepercayaan Ekron, tapi nyatanya dia penghancur dan raja yang kejam.

Tapi yakinlah dia adalah iblis yang bodoh dan sangat ceroboh, lebih mengutamakan otot dari pada otak.

"Kesini kau sialan!."

Dantalion masih mengejar Bael dengan tubuhnya yang berapi-api. Semua sihirnya dia lepaskan demi menghanguskan raja iblis itu. Kekuatan mereka tidakbisa mereka gunakan secara maksimal karena disegel oleh Solomon kecuali Solomon mengijinkan mereka untuk mengeluarkan kekuatan penuh mereka.

"Aku di kelilingi orang bodoh."

Belial tampak sangat jenuh dengan pertengkaran kedua iblis itu. Berbagai lingkaran sihir muncul di langit bahkan di tembok dan lantai, mengeluarkan semua iblis yang pernah dikontrak oleh Solomon, dan pandangan mereka berapi-api menatap Bael.

"Kau raja iblis bodoh!."

Belial menerawang jauh kedalam kenangannya bersama dengan Solomon. Waktu itu adalah hal yang sangat berharga dan tidak bisa dia lupakan. Sungguh dia sangat rindu masa itu, dan sekarang dia mendapatkannya lagi. Mungkin dia adalah satu-satunya iblis superior yang memiliki emosi seperti ini.

Perhatian Belial teralihkan menatap ratusan ibli yang membangun menara dan kastilnya. Pillar tempat dia menjaga kerajaan ini, dia sungguh menikmati pemandangan didepannya. Menyiksa dan memperlakukan iblis dan jiwa-jiwa manusia yang pernah memanggilnya dengan kasar.

Manusia dengan ambisi yang tidak masuk akal sangat mudah untuk menaklukan mereka.

Belial menatap datar sosok gadis cantik yang terjatuh saat dia mengangkat sebuah batu besar. Wajahnya tampak menggambarkan kelelahan, Belial melangkah mendekati gadis itu dan mengulurkan tangan kepadanya.

"Tuan maaf."

Ada rasa senang di hati gadis itu, dia berniat menyambut uluran tangan Belial. Tapi dia lansung terlaget saat Belial mencekiknya dan membanting tubuhnya ketanah secara berulang kali. Tawa meremehkan, dan prilaku kasar.

Semua iblis disana beruaha tidak melihat apa yang terjadi, Belial menggantung tubuh wanita itu dengan tangannya. Dia menjilat bibirnya, sulur sulur hitam keluar dari tubuhnya masuk melewati celah pakaian wanita itu.

"Ahnn Tu-tuan."

"Kau sungguh manis gadis kecil, bagaimana jika kau melaksanakan hukumanmu."

Wanita itu memandang takut Belial. Dia tidak memperdulikan tubuhnya yang berdarah, ataupun tubuhnya yang sedang diraba oleh sulur-sulur hitam itu. Dia mungkin adalah manusia yang pernah memanggil Belial.

"Tuan aku mohon lepaskan aku."

Bagi iblis wanita mungkin dia akan langsung menerima tawaran Belial. Tapi dia adalah mantan manusia, segala emosi manusia masih melekat didalam dirinya.

Iblis tetaplah iblis, tidak ada yang berubah dari itu. Terkadang manusia masih mengharapkan kebaikan dari iblis, disaat mereka tahu bahwa iblis hanyalah menyukai dosa. Satu hal yang pasti jangan pernah bermain dengan iblis jika kau ingin selamat.

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

Hai!... masih ingat dengan fic ini. Hahaha semua chapter sudah aku ubah beberapa bagian untuk menyesuaikan dengan chapter berikutnya. Sudah sangat lama ya aku tidak me-update fic ini. Sudah lama juga aku tidak mengunjungi dunia Fanfiction.

Dibawah adalah nama-nama iblis dan seperti apa karakter anime mereka. Kalian bisa memberikan saran untuk melengkapi iblis yang masih kosong. Jujur saya bingung memilih karakter anime yang cocok dengan iblis Solomon.

Bael – Sairaorg Bael (Highschool DxD)

Agares – Seekvaira Agares (Highschool DxD)

vassago - Shidou Itsuka (Date a Live)

Samigina -

Barbas -

Valefar

Aamon – Alibaba Saluja (Magi - The Labyrinth of Magic)

Barbatos

Paimon – Hakuei Ren (Magi - The Labyrinth of Magic)

Buer – Kurumi Tokisaki (Date a Live)

Gusion

Sytry – Sytry (Makai Ouji: Devil and Realis)

Beleth

Leraje – Liya (Dragon Nest: Warriors' Dawn)

Eligos – Eligos (Makai Ouji: Devil and Realis)

Zepar - Killua Zoldyck (Hunter x Hunter)

Botis

Bathin – Saber (Fate/zero)

Salos – Rei Ogami (Code Breaker)

Purson

Marax

Ipos

Aim

Naberius – Kirigaya Kazuto (Sword art Online)

Glasya-Labolas – Rin Okumura (Ao no Exorcist)

Bune

Ronové

Berit

Astaroth – Kukuri Tachibana (11 eyes)

Forneus

Foras

Asmodeus

Gaap

Furfur

Marchosias

Stolas

Phenex – Kotori Itsuka (Date a Live)

Halphas – Terminus EST (Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance)

Malphas – Restia (Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance)

Raum

Focalor – Sinbab (Magi - The Labyrinth of Magic)

Vepar

Sabnock

Shax – Yuuki Asuna (Sword art Online)

Vine

Bifrons

Vual

Haagenti

Crocell

Furcas - Yū Otosaka (Charlotte)

Balam

Allocer

Camio – Camio (Makai Ouji: Devil and Realis)

Murmur

Orobas – Izumi Reina (Musaigen no Phantom World)

Gremory – Rias Gremory (Highschool DxD)

Ose

Amy – Misaki Mei (Musaigen no Phantom World)

Orias – Tohka Yatogami (Date a Live)

Vapula

Zagan – Hakuryuu Ren (Magi - The Labyrinth of Magic)

Valac – Jelal Fernandes (Fairy Tail)

Andras

Flauros - Kurobane Yusa (Charlotte)

Andrealphus

Kimaris

Amdusias

Belial – Zeeref (Fairy Tail)

Decarabia

Seere – Tomori Nao (Charlotte)

Dantalion – Dantalion (Makai Ouji: Devil and Realis)

Andromalius – Kazehaya Kamito (Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance)

Ok sekian dari saya….


End file.
